O passar das estações
by flor do deserto
Summary: E conforme as estações passavam e se repetiam o hanyou permanecia ali, ao lado do posso come ossos aguardando pelo retorno de sua amada, e ele ficaria ali pelo tempo que precisasse para revê-la, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário que ele vivesse por mais quinhentos anos.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**O passar das estações.**

Fazia agora mais de dez meses que ela partira, estavam no meio do verão e as crianças passavam o dia na cachoeira perto das redondezas e estava fazendo um calor de matar.

Naquele dia Miroku havia conseguido sete melancias, doces e maduras, como pagamento por um extermínio que realizara num vilarejo próximo dali, uma ele dera a vovó Kaede, duas para Shippou e Rin irem se dividir com as outras crianças, uma para Sango – que em seu ultimo estágio de gravidez a devorara inteira sozinha – vendera duas e ficara com a ultima para se dividir com Inuyasha.

Inuyasha insistia que Miroku ainda levaria todos à falência ali, e Miroku desculpava-se dizendo que tinha uma família a caminho e precisava pensar nela.

_Nada melhor que umas melancias bem maduras num calor destes! – comemorou Miroku ao seu lado, cuspindo as sementes.

Mas Inuyasha discordava, pois se lembrava do verão passado quando ela ainda estava entre eles e trouxera para todos estranhos doces congelados no palito, havia lembrado até mesmo de Kirara, fincando o doce no chão para a gatinha, que se arrepiou por inteira ao dar a primeira lambida, e para Shippou – a quem ela não cansava de mimar é claro – trouxera dois, que desesperado para comer aos dois antes que derretessem enfio-os juntos goela abaixo e os engoliu inteiros.

Resultado: um pirralho com dor de cabeça.

Três dias depois, debruçado sobre o poço, com o sol forte da estação queimando lhe as costas e a parte de trás do pescoço, Inuyasha perguntou-se se ela estaria comendo mais daquele estranho doce no palito em sua Era, afinal, lá também era verão.

Imaginou que logo ela estaria de volta, e traria na mochila montes daqueles doces congelados no palito novamente, e então ele implicaria com Shippou por ter ganhado dois daqueles e ele apenas um, tentaria tomar um dos de Shippou e ela o mandaria sentar, enquanto Shippou ria e comia os seus dois doces congelados no palito de uma vez.

Mas o verão terminou e ela não retornou, seguiu-se então o outono, anunciado pelos berros das crianças recém-nascidas de Sango, um par de menininhas idênticas que rapidamente transformaram Miroku no maior pai babão da vila.

Por causa disso Inuyasha não podia mais se aproxima da casa deles, os berros das meninas recém-nascidas e todas aquelas fradas sujas eram demais para ele, por isso procurou manter na maior parte do tempo uma distância segura dali.

Fazia agora, exatamente um ano que ela partira.

E naquele dia ele tomou uma medida desesperada: saltou dentro do poço.

Ficou alguns minutos lá dentro e quando nada aconteceu saltou para fora e foi embora, jurando que não retornaria mais a aquele lugar, que só lhe trazia sofrimento, ao lembra-lo constantemente que ele era incapaz de ir até ela assim como ela era de vir até ele.

Mas uma quinzena depois, ali estava ele novamente ajoelhado ao lado do poço olhando ansiosamente para o fundo esperando que a qualquer momento ela fosse aparecesse ali sorridente e lhe estendesse a mão para que ele a puxasse para fora.

Ela não apareceu.

Rin, que vivia no vilarejo há algum tempo, costumava brincar com as crianças nas horas vagas, mas a maior parte do tempo estava perto de vovó Kaede ajudando-a e aprendendo tudo que a velhota pudesse ensinar, e, desde que as gêmeas haviam nascido também passava parte do dia ajudando os novos papais, mas não naquele dia.

Porque aquele era um dos dias em que Sesshoumaru aparecera para visita-la trazendo Jaken e Ah-uh consigo, a menina era que era pura alegria, Sesshoumaru nunca vinha no inverno, durante o outono as visitas eram escassas, mas eram frequentes na primavera e no verão, não havia criança mais feliz na vila do que Rin nesses dias em que Sesshoumaru vinha visita-la.

Oito dias mais tarde quando Sesshoumaru se fora com seus lacaios, as árvores já estavam todas nuas, e o tempo já começava a esfriar, era o inverno que vinha uivar aos ouvidos de Inuyasha.

No inverno a carga de trabalho aumentava, e muito, chegava a quase triplicar, além dos serviços usuais, eram youkais das neves despertando, pessoas que se perdiam em nevascas, avalanches nas montanhas... Inuyasha e Miroku não paravam de ir e vir em missões, eles viajavam muitas vezes juntos, mas também iam separados, cada um para um lado, era muito trabalho mesmo.

O pagamento era feito da maneira que podiam: Carne salgada e defumada, cobertores, quimonos, lenha seca, até sandálias e raras vezes alguns animais, eram-lhe dados também.

E onde ela estava?!

Inuyasha já havia chegado ao auge de sua impaciência quando pegou uma bola de neve e a atirou com toda força para dentro do poço, segurando bem firme na borda do poço inclinou-se ali e gritou para o nada:

_Há! Gostou disso hein?!

Imaginou aquela bola de neve a atingindo bem no topo da parte de trás da cabeça e deixando seus cabelos molhados, ela virando-se com um sorriso para ele, ah aquele sorriso, não estava zangada, mas era vingativa, e como era, por isso o empurraria até debaixo de alguma árvore cujos galhos estivessem pesados de neve e o mandaria sentar, o impacto dele no chão faria com que uma "pequena avalanche" caísse sobre ele.

Naquele dia quando foi embora, tinha as risadas imaginárias de Kagome ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Agora que estava tudo congelado e frio demais para ir nadar na cachoeira as crianças tinha novas brincadeiras com que se ocupar, elas faziam anjos de neve, travavam guerras com bolas de neve, e construíam bonecos de neve, por isso não seria exagero dizer que naquele inverno o vilarejo ganhou mais de 300 novos "habitantes", um deles inclusive, postava-se ao lado do poço come ossos segurando um galho seco, vigiando o poço a espera de qualquer movimento ali, qualquer... Sinal de esperança.

Era uma sentinela de neve feita pelas mãos de um hanyou solitário.

Mas a sentinela derreteu com a chegada das flores da primavera, e Kagome não veio.

A cada três dias, Inuyasha levantava-se com o nascer do sol e ia ao poço de esperanças renovadas, quase conseguia ver-se estendendo a mão para o poço e puxando Kagome de lá, só para retornar, ao por do sol, com as esperanças destroçadas, era uma tortura.

Ainda assim ele sempre se mostrava relutante e afastar-se do vilarejo – e do poço – quando se fazia necessário.

Certa vez quando retornava ao vilarejo com uma saca de feijão e duas de arroz, após ter passado dez dias fora escoltando uma caravana de comerciantes pela estrada, viu uma cena inusitada: Sesshoumaru estava sentado no alto de uma colina, usando uma coroa de flores, com Ah-uh – cuja crina havia sido toda trançada e enfeitada de flores – dormindo ao seu lado, enquanto Rin corria atrás de Jaken com um colar de flores em volta do pescoço e outro nas mãos.

Infelizmente Miroku não estava lá para apreciar a cena junto com ele, o monge havia partido no dia anterior em outra viagem a procura de ricos castelos com problemas com youkais, mas não era dele que Inuyasha mais sentia falta naquele momento, e sim de Kagome, dela e daquela estranha gerigonça dela que fazia pinturas instantâneas que ela chamava de "fotografias", se Kagome e sua maquininha de pinturas estivessem ali, Inuyasha teria podido registrar aquele Sesshoumaru com a coroa de flores e rir dele pelo resto da vida... Mas Kagome não estava ali.

Dois dias depois, Kohaku também apareceu no vilarejo, para visitar a irmã e conhecer as sobrinhas, quando o grupo passou pelo poço a caminho da cachoeira o convidaram para ir junto, mas ele recusou-se, já passara tempo demais longe do poço.

Cinco dias mais tarde quando Miroku voltará Sesshoumaru já havia partido, assim como Kohaku também, e, exceto pelo novo quimono de Rin, não havia nenhum sinal no vilarejo de que qualquer um dos dois estivera por ali.

E duas semanas depois, Inuyasha encaminhava-se para o poço come ossos, como sempre fazia a cada três dias, quando Miroku veio correndo afoito até ele, fazendo-o imaginar que a casa dele estava pegando fogo, mas era algo totalmente diferente:

_Ela falou! – anunciou de rosto vermelho.

_Quem? – o hanyou perguntou confuso.

_Uma das minhas filhas! – ele explicou apressado.

E pegando Inuyasha pelo pulso arrastou-o correndo até sua casa, onde assim que entraram umas das meninas, Inuyasha não sabia dizer qual delas porque eram muito iguais, apontou e disse:

_Monji! Monji!

Tentando imitar a mãe que sempre o chamava "monge" quando se irritava com o pai.

Sango tentava explicar para a filha que deveria chamar Miroku por "papai", quando a outra menina, talvez enciumada pela atenção que a gêmea estava recebendo, também apontou o pai e disse sua primeira palavra:

_Hentai!

Miroku ficou branco como cera ao ouvir a filha chama-lo daquilo, e Sango corou intensamente, Inuyasha foi o único a rir da cena, queria que Kagome estivesse ali com ele para rir também.

Ao final do dia, quando finalmente conseguiu ir até o poço, encontrou Shippou de pé na beira do mesmo olhando lá para dentro, como fizera tantas vezes antes enquanto estivera a espera que Kagome voltasse e trouxesse doces e lápis de cera para ele.

_Ei! – chamou – Achei que estivesse fora brincando com seus amigos raposos.

Já há algum tempo que Shippou viajava periodicamente sozinho para se encontrar com outras crianças raposas.

_Treinando! – ele retrucou, mas não parecia com animo para brigar – Quanto tempo já faz?

_Quase vinte meses.

O mais jovem suspirou, e atirou ali dentro uma florzinha vermelha.

_É para ela. – explicou antes de ir embora.

Aquilo deu uma ideia a Inuyasha: no dia seguinte ele retornou ao poço com um buque de flores, pensou em jogá-las lá dentro, mas mudou de ideia, e deixou às flores ao lado do poço, se Kagome quisesse aquelas flores, teria de vir busca-las ali!

Porém o calor do verão chegou e secou a flores, e Kagome não veio busca-las.

Inuyasha foi ao poço ainda umas quatro vezes, ele inclinou-se para olhar a escuridão lá de dentro, saltou, e até cavou para tentar alcançar Kagome – o que de nada adiantou – antes de partir numa viajem rumo ao litoral com Miroku.

Havia um monstro marinho atacando as vilas de pescadores que ali havia, e devorando homens que iam pescar no mar também, os dois levaram toda uma vintena para chegar lá, porque no caminho ficavam parando para lidar com outros pequenos youkais.

Foi um verão infernal, o calor era, como sempre naquela época do ano, escaldante, e durante as mais de duas semanas que ficaram esperando pelo aparecimento do monstro, Inuyasha ficou enjoado e a ponto de vomitar por pelo menos duas vezes, por causa da estupida ideia de Miroku de que um deles deveria acompanhar os pescadores para o alto mar enquanto o outro guarnecia a costa, e quando retornaram, com um cavalo, e carroça cheia de frutas, sacas de arroz, carnes defumadas e peixes salgados, Inuyasha fedia a peixe, tinha areia nos cabelos – e entre os dedos dos pés, e água nos ouvidos, além de queimaduras do sol, no rosto, ombros e costas, já que durante o tempo que estivera no litoral ficara a maior parte do tempo com o dorso nu por causa do calor.

A velhota Kaede o obrigou a tomar banho numa banheira de água fervente para tirar da pele aquele fedor de peixe podre – Rin não estava com ela aquele dia, pois Sesshoumaru estava pelas redondezas –, e depois lhe passou uma pasta de ervas no rosto nas costas e nos ombros que nem de longe era tão cheirosa quanto à "loção de coco para proteção solar" que Kagome costumava passar todas as manhãs quando ainda estava com eles, antes do poço fechar.

Será que ela ainda usava a mesma loção?

Mas, pelo menos, ele não perdera o presente que trouxera para ela.

Queria poder entrega-la naquele momento, mas como o maldito poço continuava teimando em mantê-los separados, o máximo que pôde fazer foi jogar a estrela do mar ali dentro.

Amaldiçoou o sol por estar tão quente e não permitir que ele ficasse por muito tempo ali antes de ir embora e retornar três dias depois, como sempre fazia.

Chegou até a dormir dentro do poço, em certa noite que se recusou a aceitar que ela não viria por mais aquele dia também, e, para seu azar, aquela noite era a sua noite de humano e choveu durante toda essa noite.

Era o outono que havia chegado juntamente com a gripe mais forte que Inuyasha já tivera em toda a vida.

Trancou-se na casa que havia construído com as próprias mãos para que ele e Kagome vivessem juntos quando ela retornasse, com febre alta, muitos espirros, o nariz, hora escorrendo, hora entupido, o peito cheio de catarro, fraqueza, e muita dor – dor de cabeça, dor na garganta, e dor pelo corpo todo – como se Kagome o tivesse mandado sentar uma dezena de centena de vezes.

Passaram-se oito dias até Sango aparecer por ali, junto com as filhas e Rin, perguntando por que ele não era mais visto no vilarejo nem perto do poço, mas quando viu o estado dele enxotou rapidamente as crianças, antes que elas também adoecessem.

_Como é que você foi ficar gripado?! – ela perguntou mais irritada que preocupada – É um hanyou! E por que não disse a ninguém? Já imaginou o que aconteceria quando Kagome voltasse e eu tivesse que dizer a ela que você morreu por causa de um resfriado comum? Francamente!

Mesmo depois de vinte e três meses Sango ainda falava de Kagome como se ela tivesse partido no dia anterior e estivesse de volta dali três dias no máximo.

Mas mesmo estando tão zangada – especialmente depois de ele ter explicado como foi ficar gripado –, ela tratou dele com alguns remédios secretos da vila dos exterminadores de youkais, ele dormiu durante a maior parte do tempo, por isso acabou perdendo a noção de tempo.

O outono era uma época de chuvas e ventanias, se até ele havia caído gripado – por culpa dele mesmo é claro – Kagome bem podia estar de cama naquele momento, e que seria dela, sem ele ali para cuidar dela com seu remédio caseiro?

_Por quanto tempo fiquei doente? – perguntou a Rin, na manhã em que finalmente começou a se sentir mais forte.

_Eu não sei. – a menina respondeu – Mas a Sango ficou com você por dezessete dias.

Dezessete dias, isso significava que ela perdera o primeiro aniversário das filhas por causa dele, e que agora já fazia dois anos que Kagome partira.

Ele nunca fora de ficar doente antes, e agora, em menos de seis meses havia tido queimaduras de sol e sido apanhado por uma forte gripe, a única coisa que podia concluir era que tanto tempo longe de Kagome o estava deixando descuidado – isso para não dizer fraco – e então o que faria quando ela voltasse? Como a protegeria?

Ao lado daquele posso ele só fazia definhar e sofrer, acabaria morrendo desta forma, foi ao poço uma última vez e, pelo bem dos dois, jurou não voltar mais ali.

Ele voltou dezoito dias depois.

Era impossível, por mais que quisesse – e ele não queria realmente – não conseguia afastar-se daquele poço.

O outono iniciava-se com o aniversário das gêmeas de Sango e Miroku, mas encerrava-se com o aniversário de Rin.

E vendo Sesshoumaru ali, em paz mesmo estando tão perto de um vilarejo humano, com a sua criança, ouvindo-a tagarelar sem parar e comendo alguns bolinhos que ela aprendera a preparar, Inuyasha deu-se conta de algo: nada nunca mais seria como antes.

A missão de Kagome naquele mundo era fazer com que a joia sumisse para sempre, e tendo feito isso, não havia mais nada ali naquele mundo para ela, aquele não era o lugar dela, o poço nunca mais funcionaria e ele nunca mais veria Kagome.

Quando o inverno chegou, ele pareceu muito mais frio e duro do que o ultimo, e desta vez não havia nenhuma sentinela ao lado do poço – nem boneco de neve, nem Inuyasha – mas apenas o poço vazio e a neve.

_Demoramos mais do que eu esperava. – Miroku reclamou certa vez quando retornavam ao vilarejo, ajeitando no ombro o fardo de peles que trazia – Quanto tempo foi dessa vez? Vinte dias?

_Onze. – Inuyasha corrigiu.

Miroku concordou.

_Certo. Desculpe por isso, sei que não gosta de ficar tanto tempo afastado do poço.

_Não tem mais importância. – ele respondera – Sei que Kagome não vai mais voltar, agora sei.

Dez dias mais tarde, Sango apareceu furiosa na porta de sua casa.

_Inuyasha senta! – ela mandou com tanta convicção que ele quase acreditou que daria certo, e como não deu ela conformou-se em dá-lhe um soco na cara – Qual o seu problema?!

_Qual o meu problema? – ele perguntou surpreso – Você que acabou de me dar um soco!

_Seu cão idiota! – ela gritou – Por que não quer mais esperar por Kagome?!

_Porque ela não vai voltar! – ele responde – Sango, já fazem quase vinte e sete meses que o poço não funciona, se ele não funcionou até agora por que...?

Sem deixa-lo terminar, ela o apanhou pelas roupas e começou a arrastá-lo pelo vilarejo, que já começava a se cobrir de neve.

_Você é o cão mais idiota e egoísta que eu já conheci! – afirmou enquanto o puxava – Sabe quantas vezes Kagome já te esperou? Hein? Esperou que você retornasse de seus encontros furtivos com Kikyou? Esperou que você a escolhesse? Esperou que você desse o primeiro passo depois de brigarem? Sabe? E agora, na única vez em que você tem que espera-la, você simplesmente vem e me diz que não vai espera-la? Na verdade, eu sei que ela ainda está esperando por você Inuyasha. Mesmo agora ela está lá, nesse exato momento, esperando que o poço se abra e a traga de volta para você. E o que você me diz? Que nesta única vez em que é você a ter de esperar por ela, você não quer esperar!

Atirou-o no chão bem ao lado do poço come ossos, e Inuyasha não tinha ideia de como haviam chegado tão rápido lá, concluiu que uma mulher em fúria podia fazer coisas extraordinárias.

Ele levantou-se e fitou o poço.

_O que você vai fazer? – Sango quis saber, cruzando os braços.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado do poço.

_Vou espera-la. – afirmou.

_Por quanto tempo?

_Pelo tempo que for necessário.

_Vai acabar congelando aqui.

_Então na primavera eu descongelo.

_Podem vir muitos invernos ainda, antes que ela retorne.

_Não importa. Eu esperarei.

Parecendo satisfeita ela afastou-se dali.

Kagome podia não voltar hoje, nem amanhã, mas também podia já estar ali na próxima primavera quando Sesshoumaru retornasse para ver Rin, mas se não, então ele continuaria esperando, mesmo que muitos meses, e anos, se passassem e ela não retornasse, ele ainda estaria ali esperando por ela, mesmo depois que todos perdessem a esperança, ele continuaria esperando por ela, mesmo depois que todos afirmassem que isso era loucura, não importava ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário por Kagome.

Nem que para revê-la, ele tivesse de viver... Por mais quinhentos anos.

Porque Kagome nascera para ele, assim como ele nascera para ela.

**Fim.**

**Pois é, me deu algum trabalho reescrever esta oneshort depois que a perdi, por causa do problema que o Percy teve no final de 2013, mas francamente achei que o final ficou até melhor nessa segunda versão, mais... Bonitinho. Eu acho.**

**Mas e então, será que esta humilde aspirante à escritora merece algumas review's, tipo só pra dizer o que acharam? **


End file.
